


The Hoodies

by Sammy_Canter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, But I didn't write it to be that, Cuuuute, Fluff, Friendship only, Gen, Hoodies, I mean it could be seen as more, Purple hoodie, outfit change, so like yeah, uh, whatever you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Canter/pseuds/Sammy_Canter
Summary: First, Virgil had a purple hoodie.





	The Hoodies

 First, Virgil had a purple hoodie. 

 It fit him well and went down to the middle of his thigh. The purple was bright and shone against the darkness in the back of Thomas’s mind. He wore it daily, never taking it off. 

 Deceit had gotten him the hoodie. When they had first met and began to talk more and more, he had arrived at the door of Virgil’s room with a box in his hand and an awkward smile on his face that stretched his scales. 

 “This is not for you. I didn’t think you might like it. It isn’t soft, so it should help you not feel safe or whatever.” 

 He’s right, it does make him feel safe. Safe within the darkness of his new home, safe when all he can think is how he is a dark side. A dark side that only hurts. Deceit makes him feel safe, too, with his reassuring smiles and stories of a place that is better than this. Of a place that, one day, they will live in together. 

 When he joins the light sides, Virgil doesn’t wear his purple hoodie anymore. 

 He feels scared in this new place, scared of these sides that don’t know him and only think he is the worst of the worst. But he doesn’t feel comfortable enough to wear the hoodie in front of them. It feels sacred, like something that should be shown only to people he truly loves. 

 So instead, he only holds it when he’s alone in his room. When he is the only one there. He holds it close to his chest and breaths in the scent of his old home- the one he and his friend used to share. And he imagines Deceit standing there, smiling at him and distracting from his anxious thoughts. He pretends that he never left the other. 

 He wears a black hoodie, now, decorated with boxes of different shades of gray. It fits his mood, the emptiness he feels without Deceit there by his side. 

 When Patton walks into his room one day without knocking, he freezes. They both do. Virgil is sitting on his bed holding the hoodie to his chest and Patton is slowly shutting the door behind him when realizing this is a personal moment. 

 And then Virgil begins to cry. 

 “Oh, Kiddo…”

 The rest of the night is filled with Virgil crying as Patton holds him to his chest, muffled ‘I miss him’ and ‘Why can’t I go back?’ filling the room. 

 Patton can only give him hugs. 

 The other sides find out, one by one, about how he lost his friend. About how they haven’t seen each other sense, there was no goodbye or warning. Virgil was gone before the next morning when Deceit came into his room with a tray of toast. 

 When the outfit change comes, the other sides give him a present. It’ a new hoodie, one that has bits of purple hoodie stitches in patches along the fabric. 

 “It was Roman’s idea,” Logan says, hands clasps behind his back and turning to face the prince. Virgil stares at him with a blank face and the new hoodie in his hands. Roman shifts from one foot to another. 

 “I- well, I don’t think I should take the credit, but yes. I did have the idea. I thought… well, I thought it could show that you’re part of our family now. You still have your old life, yes. And we won’t keep you from it or make you try to forget it. It’s unfortunate that you were taken away from it. Just- just take it as your two lives merging into one. Both of us… both of us becoming a part of your life. Deceit and us.”

 Virgil doesn’t speak. He just stares down t the hoodie. “I…” 

 “I’m sorry!” Roman blurts, holding his hands to his face, “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before. I just- well, I thought you would like it to be a surprise so I did it without your consent. I know that the hoodie he gave you meant a lot so I wasn’t sure if I should take it apart to put it on the new one or not. So like, if you would want me to put it back together, I can totally do that. Like, I’ll put it back together, I’m so sorry that I just wasn't thinking-”

 He’s cut off by a hitched sob from Virgil’s end of the room. His head snaps u from looking at his feet and before he can apologize some more, hands are being wrapped around his torso and his top is being soaked. 

 Virgil is expecting Deceit when he sits in his room, waiting for the door to open. He saw him before that same day when he pretended to be Patton, knew by the look in his eyes that he had something to say. He’s anxious, of course. 

 The door opens. Deceit steps in. 

 They look at each other for a moment. Quiet as they think of something to say. Finally, Deceit speaks, a small smile playing at his lips. 

 “I don’t see that you updated the hoodie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's that. My first shot at fanfiction, yeet. I don't know how much of this I'll be doing if any after this, so don't get your hopes up? If you have a prompt or something you would like to be written for Sander Sides I can probably do that. I'm a fan of Sherlock too, so suggestions from that can be asked too. 
> 
> I'm good with all ships all around for Sander Sides. Johnlock is the only ship I'll do for Sherlock, though. 
> 
> Byeeee.


End file.
